


Misters Claus

by SonicGavel



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Christmas, Evie is Jon's best friend, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform, Stephen's Santa Claus, Tracey sees the reindeer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Years after Stephen's father and brothers were killed in a freak accident, Stephen follows in the Family business: Santa Claus. Only one problem: He doesn't have a Mrs. Claus. He finds one in Jon after Evie, who shares children with Stephen, says Jon's had feelings for him since 1999 when they started working together.This will take place in 2013.





	1. Next in line

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to Stephen if it opens old wounds, but I just thought of a tragic Santa succession fic with Stewbert. It's inspired by a Barisi fic I read where Sonny's Santa's son and is the next in line to take over, but he doesn't want to leave Rafael. Except, this is gonna end with Jon moving to the North Pole with Stephen.

September 1974

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was supposed to be clear for September at the North Pole. Young Stephen watched as his father took off for a test flight with his two older brothers. All of Stephen's other siblings chose to abdicate taking over the Family business. Unfortunately, Stephen was way too small to go on the sleigh with them. As soon as they took off though, the weather turned. Stephen tried to help get them out of harsh winter fog and snow, but his mother told him she couldn't let him go out in the cold. Suddenly, lightning struck the sleigh and the reindeer guiding them was detatched from the sleigh. They watched in horror as the sleigh crashed with barely any remains left, the reindeer luckily escaping barely unscathed. Stephen and his mother held each other close as they couldn't believe what they had lost. Soon though, Stephen took things more seriously than he already had. He immersed himself in learning the family business. His mother, however, wanted to distract him from hurting himself more than he already had been hurting.

"Stevie, I want you to forget about taking over. Just for a little while. Go to school with normal people. Find love, get a job that isn't making toys for a while." Lorna had said.

"But Mama, making toys is all I wanna do. It's in my blood, Daddy would've wanted me, Petey or Paul to succeed him." Stephen said. "I don't wanna let him down." Stephen frowned and tested the softness of a teddy bear going to a baby boy due in a month. At this point, it had been five years since the accident.

"You won't, I promise you. But I'm worried about your well-being. You need to go out and see the world. Please do that for me, baby." Lorna said as she hugged Stephen, who promised to do as she had asked.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

2013

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Stephen was up all night looking at raw film that he needed to look over for editing when he got a call from Evie. They were just friends, but they still had kids together mostly because they both wanted kids and he was the only one she met who he could make kids with. Peter and John were this close to graduating and Stephen needed to work hard for graduation money.

"Hey, Evie. Do you need me home soon?" Stephen asked.

"No, roomie. Everything's fine. Jon and Tracey are here though." Evie said. John Oliver had said in passing Jon should be back about now from filming Rosewater.

"Hey, Jon." Stephen said.

"Hey, why don't you hurry up and come home?" Jon asked.

"You know me, work here at the Colbert Report is as late as Daily Show work." Stephen said. Jon chuckled. Suddenly though, wind and snow were coming into Stephen's office and out stepped his father's once top elf, Alex.

"Stephen, your mother's dying." Alex said. Stephen had to hang up and he went with the head elf to the North Pole.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Stephen, baby. You made it." Lorna said as she held Stephen's hand in hers. She looked like she was in a bad way.

"Mama. I came as soon as Alex told me." Stephen said. He was smiling but he was also holding back tears.

"Oh baby, don't cry. I'll see your father again." She said as she kissed his forehead. "My death means you finally get to take over. I always stopped you from doing it, I should've let you do it when you graduated from Northwestern." Lorna and Stephen hugged as Stephen told her it wasn't her fault.

"I never blamed you. You wanted me to get out of my head for a while, I never forgot who I was though. I would never forget who I am." Stephen said as Lorna smiled before she suddenly slid into a deep sleep and then she became thin air. A signal that when you die in the North Pole, you become one with the December wind. The presence of the previous Santa was officially dead. Stephen was now the new Santa. He gulped back tears and then went to call Evie to let her know what had happened.


	2. Searching for a new Mrs. Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's powers come in strong and soon, Alex says he needs to find a Mrs. Claus. The search is hard until information is leaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be references to Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer.

The news was broken all throughout the North Pole that the transition of power was beginning to be passed over to Stephen. The elves had been waiting for that moment since the fateful night and knew he'd do a great job. Alex was Stephen's guide through all of it. Stephen then called Tracey, who'd known since he met Jon all those years ago. Being a vet tech, she was a great choice to keep the reindeer in good shape.

"Rudolph's nose is in great shape." Tracey said during one of those check-ups. "By the way, I'm sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry too." Stephen said. "But she lived a long life."

"True. Plus she's with your father and brothers." Tracey nodded in agreement. "Clarice is heavily pregnant. I gotta bring my machines in later to find out the sex." She then gave Clarice a small bale of hay that she shared with Rudolph.

"So what can you do right now?" Tracey asked when she was putting her stuff up.

"I can make a snow ball, I can make a mistletoe appear and I can materialize a stuffed animal into my hand to give to a sad child. That's about it, Dad used to be able to make snowmen appear in fall." Stephen explained. He was gonna show me how he did it the week after he was gonna take us out for a test drive. Unfortunately, well the crash happened and I'll never know how now." Stephen sighed.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out in the future." Tracey said.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks again, Trace." Stephen said as she shook his hand and went home.

"You're welcome. The bill is you HAVE to have dinner with me and Jon tonight." Tracey said. "Nate's itching to play with John and Jon wants to see you."

"Of course." Stephen said.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile, Jon was typing on his laptop a script for his comeback to The Daily Show which he hadn't filmed yet. He looked at the pic he took of Stephen at a Christmas party the year before when Evie called.

"Hey, Evie." Jon said.

"Don't 'Hey Evie' me, Mister. I know you're really sulking. I can feel it." Evie said.

"Oh yeah? And what can you feel?" Jon asked.

"You're staring at a pic of Stephen." Evie said.

"Damn you're good." Jon closed his fist.

"Jon, come on. It's been like fourteen years. You GOTTA tell him you love him. Hell, you've almost kissed each other a few times. STEPHEN has even tried to get you to kiss him. I KNOW he's tried to kiss you." Evie said.

"I know, I know. But I just as easily love Tracey." Jon said. Speaking of, Tracey had come into the office.

"Hey, ready to go home? We gotta shop for Christmas presents for Nate and Maggie." Tracey said.

"Hey, Trace." Evie said.

"Evie, hey. Is Jon thinking about Stephen again? Babe, you gotta tell him." Tracey said.

"I love you as much though." Jon said. Tracey just shook her head.

"Honey, I love you but I also want you to be happy. You need to tell Stephen how you feel." Tracey said.

"I will." Jon said and Tracey smiled.

"Good, because I invited Stephen to dinner next week. The kids need to play together." Tracey said as Jon saved his progress and got ready to leave.

This was going to be a long week. Long and hard.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At the same time, Stephen was talking to Alex.

"Stephen, you know it's getting close to Christmastime. You should probably start searching for a wife." Alex said.

"You know I'm not really married to Evie?" Stephen asked.

"I've known you for years, Stephen. of COURSE I knew." Alex said. "Besides, Amy and Paul already told me." Stephen sighed.

"I'll talk to them later. Also, I do know that but there's no other woman I like besides Evie." Stephen said.

"Then why don't you finally marry her?" Alex asked.

"Because I'm in love with a man who I'm unsure is in love with me." Stephen explained.

"Paul said you had feelings for Jon. You need to tell him if he's intended to be your Mrs. Claus. Or Mister Claus if you prefer." Alex said with a small smile and patted Stephen on the back. "In the meantime, talk to Evie about doing speed dating specials." Stephen thought about that before checking on the reindeer one more time, then got ready to head back to Montclair.


	3. Speed dating failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie takes Stephen to a speed dating event and after disaster after disaster in the run, he and Evie go home and she tells Stephen the truth about Jon.

Stephen and Evie were in a bar three nights later. Stephen was nervous but Evie was amped.

"So you're very festive." Stephen asked one girl in the speed dating event.

"Oh yeah, I'm like that girl in The Santa Clause 2 who made that parody of "I feel like a woman". The girl said.

"Uh huh, well I think I'll pass." Stephen said when he got up to the next partner, practically running out of his seat to get there. Meanwhile, Evie had immediately caught the man of her interests for the night. They exchanged numbers, grabbed Stephen and exited the event shortly after. Stephen on the other hand was drowning.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in that right now." Stephen said when one girl offered him a night with her.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When they returned home, Stephen was tired and frustrated. He poured himself a shot of bourbon while Evie gave her number to the cute guy from earlier.

"That was the most humiliating thing I ever experienced in my life." Stephen said. Suddenly, he saw a present for him on the coffee table. John was coming into the room when Stephen asked about it.

"Oh well Nate said his dad got you something and he couldn't give it to you in person so Nate gave it to me to give you." John explained.

"Oh well that's very nice of him." Stephen said as he opened the box to reveal Jon had given him a gorgeous snowflake tie clip that read "One of a kind-just like you" and Stephen swooned. Just then, Evie came in.

"Oh yeah, Jon said he was gonna have John drop something off for you, what is it?" Evie asked. When Stephen showed him, Evie was gushing. "OH MY GOD that's even more adorable than when he was falling for Tracey and he bought her that veterinary stethoscope." Evie said. "Took him long enough though." Stephen was confused.

"What did you say about him falling for Tracey? Wait, took him long enough to what?" Stephen asked. Evie silently cursed herself and sighed as she let the cat out of the bag.

"Jon's been in love with you from the beginning. He begged me not to tell you because he thought you'd want to leave The Daily Show due to how awkward it is." Stephen swooned.

"I can't believe it." Stephen said as he sat down. He needed to digest this. No, he needed to plan. Stephen got out of the chair and hugged Evie before getting ready to start his plan to woo Jon.

"He loves me." Stephen was walking on air and he was gonna sweep Jon off his feet. Jon needed to know that Stephen loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it hits a sour note, I'll delete if it's a bad idea.


End file.
